The rate at which hydrocarbons are produced from wellbores in subterranean formations is often limited by wellbore damage caused by drilling, cementing, stimulating, and producing. As a result, the hydrocarbon drainage area of wellbores is often limited, and hydrocarbon reserves become uneconomical to produce sooner than they would have otherwise, and are therefore not fully recovered. Similarly, increased power is required to inject fluids, such as water and CO2, and to dispose of waste materials, into wellbores when a wellbore is damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems by which wellbore damage may be minimized and/or bypassed, so that hydrocarbon drainage areas and drainage rates may be increased, and the power required to inject fluids and dispose of waste materials into wellbores may be reduced.